


It Started With The Stars

by RootPatterson



Series: Lucitober 2019 [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Isolation, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Whump, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RootPatterson/pseuds/RootPatterson
Summary: He wished his Father had never instructed him to make the stars. The explosions of light he created in the void of darkness had also sparked something new in him. They were beautiful and all slightly different and he felt such pride as he looked upon them. He thought he finally understood why his Father was so interested in the humans He had made.But then Father forbade him from using his light bringing ability with no reason as to why, and he felt a flicker of something deep within him.





	It Started With The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful and kind beta Wollfgang! You're input is always appreciated <3
> 
> Have another Whumptober prompt! This is for Day 7 "Isolation" 
> 
> Late (again) because I was being social and doing a POI rewatch on Discord! No regrets!

\-----------------------

He didn’t know how long he had been here.

Alone, angry, and trapped in a cell. Every limb on his body was shackled in chains he was unable to break. No matter how much he tore at the metal on his wrists and ankles, no matter how much blood he drew, the cuffs never wavered. He tried over and over again to pull in his wings. But whatever they were made of, the metal chains would not allow him to will them away. 

The cuffs were cold to the touch, unlike the other celestial objects he was familiar with, and clamped tight to the bones of his wings. His covert feathers were misplaced, his side ached with bruises, and he could feel the slow drip of blood wind down his arms, all of it reminding him of how he had failed. He wanted to be free and here he was, trapped in a cage for his apparent misdeeds.

It was maddening. So he tore at those cuffs too, with more vigor than he had with the others. He pulled feathers out by the handful and scratched the skin underneath until it was raw. When he could no longer tolerate the pain, he let out a final ragged scream and fell back down to the floor in despair. 

_What would Father do to him?_ Surely, if he was not obliterated the moment his final soldier was struck down, then He had a plan for him. The thought made his head swim and tears flooded his eyes. He didn’t want to be at his Father’s mercy anymore. He saw only two outcomes to his rebellion. He either he somehow won against God and his army of angels after a mighty battle, or…

He had never imagined that his Father would lock him up and leave him here. That He would leave him to the torture of chains and isolation for an eternity. 

He just wanted to be free, like the humans his Father so cherished. To be able to live for himself and be happy. To be his own being as the universe around them evolved and changed. Even Father and Mother were free to make their own choices. To choose fighting each other over caring for their family. A flood or plague here, seclusion in his office there. Delegating tasks to their creations without any explanation and expecting blind servitude and adoration in return.

It wasn’t fair. 

He wished his Father had never instructed him to make the stars. The explosions of light he created in the void of darkness had also sparked something new in him. They were beautiful and all slightly different and he felt such pride as he looked upon them. He thought he finally understood why his Father was so interested in the humans He had made. But then Father forbade him from using his light bringing ability with no reason as to why, and he felt a flicker of something deep within him.

He thought back to when he mentioned the order to Gabriel. And how his brother had reacted.

Lucifer thought back to how he had stormed into Gabriel's quarters, how he had ranted, furious that his father would forbid the use of powers He gave him, without warrant and without explanation. A power that He himself had previously commanded be used! 

Gabriel had attempted to reason with him, but he'd been in no mood to hear it. Nothing could possibly justify the unilateral restriction. Being told to trust that their Father had a plan, that He wanted what was best for them for they were His children, left no outlet for his rage. His younger brother’s meaningless words had only emboldened his resentment to grow stronger. To never think, to never question, rankled at him. And for no one else to ever feel slighted by the lack of reason from their Father, as if they were nothing more than mindless pawns to be ordered about? It went too far. 

Gabriel's cautioning to not let his anger continue to fester went unheeded, and the pent up rage sent him sailing towards rebellion.

Needed their help indeed. A snarl curled in his throat. They were nothing but objects to Him. He had never truly cared for any of them, just their use to His plan.

He wondered. Would Gabriel try to soothe him now, while he was shackled and bloody, voice raw from screaming? Would Azrael or Jophiel come to him? Tell him to beg Father’s forgiveness and go back to a life of servitude?

Anger gave way to despair. No. Father would never allow it. No one would ever come here. He would never be freed. This was his eternity to suffer alone, imprisoned. He would never again feel the wind under his feathers, the warmth of a burning star. He felt tears fall from his eyes as he mourned. 


End file.
